


Fall From Grace

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Minor Violence, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when even gods must die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

He was cloaked even before birth.

Royalty was running through his veins.

A sole heir to the throne.

A name became his destiny. 

The masses shrank in his divine presence. 

He was always and forever.

He was the shepherd of drones. 

He lived in the world of I. 

Until he went to a higher plane of existence.

And received a holy mark.

Which he wore as a crown.

A crown of fear.

Which infested the Aryan.

And so began the twilight.

His fall from grace.

Taunted by those who worshipped him.

A gauntlet of hate.

When even gods must die.

 

 

A man walks towards his judgement. 

His eyes are avoiding eyes. 

He covers his ears to no avail.

Words flog his soul relentlessly.

He begs to the embodiment of deafness.

He weeps tears of regret.

Where forgiveness has left black hearts.

His godlike name is used in vain.

When evil uses its voice.

Conducted through its tool.

And pleasurable terror fills the room.

When it connects with its victim.

Spreading like a disease.

Never-ending...

“ENOUGH!”

A hand reaches out.

He takes it.

He looks up to incarnate hope.

White in pitch black.

“S-stand by my side...”

“Always.”


End file.
